In 2010, the WHO estimated that there were 285 million globally with visual impairment, 39 million of who were “blind” and 246 million who had “low vision.” A traditional white cane is a common tool used by blind or low vision people. James Biggs, a photographer blinded following an accident, invented the white cane in 1921; he found it prudent to paint his walking stick white as a symbol of his impairment for the heavy traffic surrounding his domicile. This movement was later fostered by Guilly d'Herbemont of France in 1931 for the French veterans of WWI. Individuals and companies have attempted to further the advancement of the white cane or navigating tools. However, at the end of the day prosthetics departments offer amputees complex $70,000 joint components and our visual occupational therapists offer our legally blind a simple, modified, low profile, white cane tip. Simply observing a visually impaired individual ambulate with a conventional white cane over several minutes on a Manhattan street provides enough encouragement to redefine their assistive device.